You don't need to bother
by Elmo kinns
Summary: Kagome is a sword master and in a special art and music school. What happens when she falls into the well, and meets a certain tai youkai?. Sesskag R for a reason there will be lemony goodness in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Elmo- well this is the first fanfic I am posting. Please be nice this is a sess/kag fic there will be lemony goodness in further chapters. That is why this is R.

Disclaimer- would I be writing this if I owned Sesshomaru? Yeah he would be in my bed giggles

p.s. Kagome is mine, I just like the name. I kept her basic appearances though. Black hair Japanese lives on a shrine, miko powers that are it!!! I think, so maybe I just rewrote her? Oh well!

**You don't need to bother: **chapter one

"Kagome will you pause practice, and find Gracie kitty!?" A slim middle-aged woman yelled at her daughter, trying to reach her through the strumming of her guitar.

"Yeah Mom, do you know were she is at?" this is Kagome, a sixteen year old sword master, along with skills galore. She has long light brown hair with violet and red streaks throughout it. It is usually in a high ponytail at the top of her head. She is kind of a punk she wore band t-shirts jeans and two studded belts across her hips.

"I think she went hunting in the well again" Mom stepped out of her office looking downstairs at Kagome and the rest of her band in the music room " She never stays out this long, my little princess" Mom smirked knowing the annoyance of her nick name for her daughter and the smirks glaring out from her friends.

"Heh, funny" Kagome stuck her tongue out to her loving mother "I said yes don't make me regret it. Heh Sara will you go with me?" Kagome pleaded with one of the girls in her band She was short, and wore black pants and a vintage black sabbath shirt. She was different and was the outsider of her friends, but that's the way she liked it.

"Yeah I'll go with you, you pathetic little princess" Sara's huge grin spread across her face, and she leapt out the door dodging a well-thrown dagger.

The two girls headed out to the brisk spring night. The glistening moon made Kagome look like a demon, her strange eyes made her even more deranged. They started dark green on the outside and ended crystal blue almost white in the inside. Sara walked next to her band mate absorbing her appearance.

"What you lookin' at?" Kagome spat sarcastically, she had gotten used to them starring at her.

"The demonic look" Sara felt daggers seep into the side of her head. She knew Kagome hated being called that, but getting her mad was so much fun!!.

"Just hurry up you stubby little child" Kagome jumped down a small staircase and Arabian dive rolled to the front of the well.

"No fair, I can't do that!!" Sara was sprinting after her friend, her legs where so small, what she was 4'9, (A.N. poor thing). Sara bounded next to Kagome, who was standing in front of the well.

"I hate this place, it sends chills up my back. It just doesn't feel right even in the day time" Kagome rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of the goose bumps up and down her arms. 'Grandpa said this is the bone-eaters well. He said it was some type of portal. Oh well'.

Kagome finished her thought and opened the old sliding door to the well. A plum of dust flew out from the small hut. Sara came up to the side of Kagome and stared down to the bottom of the well. A set of old wooden stairs led into the creepy well.

'Rattle'

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!!!" Sara had jumped into Kagome's arms terrified of the noise.

"Sara," Kagome looked at the terrified little girl "it was probably the cat, Gracie." She patted Sara's hair showing a black mailing smile at her friend "This will be used against you"

"Bitch, don't use that cold voice of yours. It's creepy!" Sara jumped out of Kagome's arms, she shuddered trying to regain the use of her body, that stare was creepy.

"Kagome?" Sara had turned around and didn't see Kagome, "Kagome?!" Sara welled starting to get frantic.

"Down here you baka I need to find the cat!" Kagome was looking around for her beloved feline.

"Heh, Kagome?"

"yup" she popped her head up into the moonlight streaming in from the door

"Gracie is scraggly, white and strawberry creamish right?"

"yeah why?" Kagome stepped around the well heading for the stair. Sara all of a sudden bent down, when she got back up a very scraggly cat was in her arms

"found her! I win!!!!!!" Sara held out her hand motioning for money.

"you get nothing." Kagome stepped on the stair and...

'Rattle'

"What the fuck is that!!" Kagome was pointing at the wall, fucking freaked out the memory of grandpa telling her didn't help much


	2. I'm just a chapter

I didn't get seven reviews.Fumes but that really isn't the problem, I went to Florida a little while ago and took my laptop. Hmmmmm can you guess what happened? So I am going to be lazy and not rewrite the next 6 chapters I am going to sum it all up here????

I am sorry if you disagree but when I finish I will revamp the story and write it all out.

Disclaimerwould I even be writing this? No I would be playing with Sesshomaru!!!!

You Don't Need To Bother 

It has been 6 months six Kagome fell through the well.

Kagome-A 17 year old(Ichanged it I know it makes life easir rocker chick, loves music, goes to an art school (she is in her fifth year as a senior again) , with dance music, and writing. Her Family owns an ancient temple and Dojo and teaches the arts of battle. Her Mother runs the place and the rest of her family teaches or is in training. She has a hi master in the dojin katana and dojin kataka ( they are pretty much the same but smaller the kataka is 2 feet and the katana is only a foot and a half). She Kicks ass all round you'll get more info as the story moves on.

Chi- a demon horse that Kagome was given after saving a village from danger. He stands around 16 hands high (do some research and find how much a hand is!!!), and can change the color of his coat. He is usually black with a maroon shine. He can gallop really fast, about as fast as Kouga. He can fly by summoning little clouds around each hoof and run to move through air. Chi can do just about it all, he is a super demon horse, and flames flare out his nostrils when needed.

Inyuasha- really the same old jerk

Kikyo- even though I hate doing this, the clay pot is not evil. Kagome isn't her reincarnation the shikon no tama just held a piece of it. So she travels with them

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou- all the same

Sesshomaru- same old sexy stoic youkai, cept his arm has grown back, he must be perfect

Rin and Jaken- same old

I think that is all but if I come acrost anything that I didn't mention I will put a note in. So The Inu clan tavels in two groups, Inuyasha and Kikyo and everybody else in the other, for obvios reasons. The group meets every 40 days mush into one and Kagome leaves to go home for a few days, the rest search and chi stays around the well until Kagome comes back.

Since Kikyo was not evil, Kagome can use her powers she also got a lot stronger by going to a miko training camp for a month, and now is very powerful.

That is just about it I am posting a chapter later today ciau. Elmo


	3. A needed break

Disclaimer- Really?

Elmo- Well I know this is late, stupid family came early left late. Well here you go.

You don't need to Bother chp2

Kagome stood in the morning light, her hair swirling around her. 'Eight months I have been here, Going back and forth' She ran her hand through her hair the stress was beginning to show in her posture, her shoulders drooped and her head hung with the burden of shard hunting. 'I need a good long break, Finals are coming up and I have to learn all the dances and other crap. Damn.' Kagome stood there watching the sun finish its crest over the distant mountains.

Chi came up and stood beside his master. She showed so much kindness but he could tell she was tired she needed a break. His mane and tail fluttered in the morning breeze, it shimmered it's usually red hue and flattened back out to its normal state.

"Chi?" Kagome turned to her steed hope shinning in her eyes. Chi faced her giving all his attention to her. "Would you be mad if I went home for three months?"

Chi stood thee stunned he had never gotten over the fact that she recognized him as an intelligent creature, and loved he dearly for it. He respond by opening a mental link with her 'Of course not Kagome you deserve it you have worked so hard you have half the jewel shard already' to emphasize his point her nuzzled the jewel hanging at her throat.

'Thank you Chi, I know you wouldn't be mad" Kagome gleamed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting his head to the side of his withers. "Well better get back and wake the others.

Kagome walked into camp. Sango was sleeping in a purple sleeping bag Kagome had given her; Kirara sat next to her head watching Kagome walk into camp. The there was Mirouku He refused a sleeping back and regretted it, he sat huddled with a small blanket shivering trying to keep warm. Shippou still was in Kagome's silver sleeping bag , his little tail twitching with dreams.

Being the great morning Person she was Kagome made breakfast and awaited the others to awaken. When ten minutes were up and nobody was up yet Kagome decided to wake everybody up all at once as gently as she knew. Yelling 

"WAKE UP TIME TO RISE AND SHINE MY SPUNKY LITTLE JACKALOPES!!!!" Kagome pulled to blanket of Mirouku and the sleeping bag off Sango. Groans of disapproval came the camp.

"Kagome" Sango looked at Kagome Starring death. "Hirakistsu" Sango flung her weapon at Kagome with such vigor Kagome just barley escaped. 'It is to damn early for yelling" Sango crawled over to the fire and took a bowl of oatmeal from Kagome.

Mirouku on the other hand was sitting as close to the fire as possible. " I really regret not taking that sleeping bag thing it really looks warm" His eyes starred at Shippou sitting in the bag eating his breakfast.

" Well it is really warm and soft" Shippou smiled and continued eating his oatmeal.

The rest of the morning meal went without much conversation. And before nine they were on the trail again. Mirouku walked in front Kagome and Sango walked behind him talking about random things. Chi walked behind them saddled up without his bridal and just a harness. Shippou sat on his saddle coloring with his crayons.

"He Mirouku would you come back her for a moment?" Kagome motioned for the monk to take the spot to her left. Sango lokked at her frien at what she wanted to talk to the Monk about. " Well I was wondering if either you had and objection to me going home for three months?" Kagome Looked at Sango the back to Mirouku, her eyes pleading for approval. Her black and red mandarin shirt slumped when the delayed.

"Of course not you need a break and deserve it and I would probably be smart for us to head in for the winter anyways" Sango smiled at her sister. Her Love for her was great and filled with respect.

"And you Mirouku?" Kagome looked at his giving him a smug voice when she felt his han move closer to his favorite groping area. His hand moved away as soon as she turned to face him.

"Not at all Kagome you have earned it" Mirouku gave her a fake smile and quiked his step back to the head of the group.

"But Kagome what about Inyuasha" Sango knew the Hanyou would not take it well, and they were not meant to meet for another thirty days.

"I can handle negotiations and we are going to see him sooner then we thought" Kagome smiled a devilish look in her eyes she felt the Hanyou coming from earlier during breakfast. Sango stared not knowing what to say. But as soon as she opened her mouth to speak she spotted a red dot tin the distance hoping into view.

Kagome turned to Sango and pulled Shippou off Chi. " Shippou I might leave in a hury ok" Shippou shool his head in understanding. "In 20 days I will got to Kaeda's village to check up on you guys kay?" Kagome looked around at the gang around her and after gaining all there nods of apoval she grabbed the small horn and jumped careul not to strain Chi's back and settled into her mount. Pulling her black linen pants to cover her simple black leather boots. As soon as she looed up Inyuasha was in a few jumps away. "Well here I go" She pulled her hair into a high ponytail letting her purple and red highlights combine in a colorful mix.

"Oy Kagome" Inyuasha landed and set Kikyo down and approached Her. Inyuasha came to about to Kagome's knee when she was seated in her mount.

Kagome looked down at him smiling at him. She learned that if you only spent short bursts with Inyuasha you learned to ignore is stupidity. "Hello Inyuasha I will take the three shikons please" Kagome heeled out her hand and twitched her fingers beckoning for him to hand them over. He stared at her like she was some sort of filthy begger.

"No not 'til I see what you have added, Wench" Inyuasha let his eyes turn into a glare waiting for her to come up empty handed. 'Then I can carry it'

"Sorry little man but you gone have to do better then that" Kagome took on a mocking southern voice. "I still go more then you" She pulled out the Shikon almost half complete.

"That is fucking impossible, you cheated you bitch it was half that size last time we meet" Inyuasha just stard at the jewel in awe of it's size. Inyuasha turned around when he turned and heard Kikyo laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You and you in ability to listen when I said 'Kagome has colleced half the Shikon" Kikyo just laughed even harder when Inyuasha remembered there little conversation a few days ago.

"Hmph" Kagome was getting impatient her fingers started tapping

"And what do you want? Inyuasha turned around with this look of a bankrupt busness man trying to pay debts.

"One I would like the shards" Kagome held out her hand and the shards flew from inside Inyuasha's haroi into her hand with the lager chunk. "Two I am going home for three months weather you like it or not" Kagome took great care in not letting her stern expression turn into a laugh when the Hanyou dropped his mouth.

"Hell No you wench you will find the rest of the shikon fir…" Inyuasha stopped mid word when Kagome raised her hand and closed her fingers together. She Dismounted Chi and Stood directly in font of Inyuasha his eyes following her with great anger.

"Well do I care what you think" Kagome put her fingers to her chin, her eyes opened in an eureka type discovery "No I don't, Never have never will I will see you in 20 days at Kaeda's hut" Kagome turned and faced Mirouku and Sango. " Take good care of him and…" Kagome reached in the saddlebag and pulled out a little black bag. She tossed it to the awaiting monk " Here are the food utensils and food it was just a simple shrinking spell and light as a feather so you can use it whenever" Kagome Hopped back on Chi her pony tail flipping around her shoulder she sat with her back straight her sword at her hips. She looked like a warrior she reared to his back feet and took off . Before she got to far she hear Shippou yell

"I love you Okaa-san!!" His little hand waving good bye

OK that is all for know I don't know when I will update next soooooo. Don't get exited withen the next hour. But I would really like a beta-reader leave a review w/ email and I will give you a ring.

Oh and on your way out please review, I write so I can improve I would a appreciate you constructive input


End file.
